


Blut Engel

by kisae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Creature!Eren, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisae/pseuds/kisae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was okay being what he was, really. He had long accepted what his life had given him. It didn't mean he liked it, hell if he did, but what could he do? It was what it was and he could do nothing about it.<br/>But it was okay. He was used living on his own and dealing with his own problems. He was used to not having many friends and he was used to his fucked up life. He was fine with what fate had thrown over him. It was okay.<br/>Until Eren met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blut Engel

_They don’t have a name. Many don’t even know they exist. Many don’t even believe they are real._

_But you see, when you talk about vampires or werewolves, you know they are fictional figures, you know they aren’t real, yet when you talk about them, people understand what you mean. Let’s use a practical example: you come up to a friend and tell them a new vampire movie is out. They’ll understand what creature you’re talking about, you don’t have to explain it is about a blood sucker that is immortal, burns in the sun light and lives at night. You don’t have to explain they have those big fangs and are dreadful monsters. The same goes for werewolves. When you mention them, they understand it is about a human who takes a wolf’s form during full moon nights. People_ know _them, even if they aren’t real._

_Yet there is this one creature, this one kind of monster no one has ever heard about. And if anyone has, is only a little minority._

_Humans don’t know what they’re called and don’t exactly know what they look like. It has been more than a thousand years since anyone has actually seen any of them walking Earth._

_Stories and legends and myths are all what’s been left of them._

_They say those monsters are beautiful at a first sight. Say they even remind angels. Forgotten stories say they take the human form, but they have hidden wings – no one knows how they hide them, though. Their wings are enormous, glorious even. But unlike angels wings, that are of the color of pure white, their wings are as black as shadow, dark as the night itself. People call them the Devil’s wings._

_They need human blood to survive, and if it makes easier to you to imagine, at this point they’re quite like vampires. Their fangs are as sharp as the sharpest blade you can think of, and twice as deadly. It’s said that those creatures can control their hunger if they practice since of a young age, but if they lose control, the victim does not even stand a chance._

_They are strong and fast. Some are said to be able to control the human mind. They don’t have feelings. They are cold blood murders. Their nails can grow and turn as sharp as their fangs when they’re to fight._

_Those creatures can live on forever, but they’re not impossible to kill. Cutting their heads off is the most effective method, but platinum objects causes them pain and their skin to burn._

_They say that love is foreign word for them._

_They do not love._

_But it’s said that in a few rare occasions, some of them wake up. And not wake up as in get up._

_They start to_ feel _._

_And it’s said that if those monsters are to fall in love with a human, they shall forever be cursed._

_They are called Blut Engel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, yet another story ^^" I'm so sorry, but I get all these ideas and I just need to write them down! T_T  
> I promise I haven't given up on my other fics, I'm just currently very busy with school and shit (hence the very short prologue).  
> But I hope you guys like it even if a little bit~ Next chapter shouldn't take long but I can't promise anything :P
> 
> THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO LEAVES KUDOS OR COMMENTS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS X3
> 
>  
> 
> ((this was unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes ^^"))


End file.
